Didn't see that coming
by cacapadil
Summary: "Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." Jim Morrison
1. Chapter 1

I think there is something wrong with me.

Because in the middle of Glee club, a girl with tan skin and beautiful black hair that everyone calls "Satan", sat besides me and without an inch of manners she kept staring at me like she was writing an essay about my face and that scared the hell of me.

I knew everyone's name including the girl who was now sitting a lot closer than five seconds ago. Why she kept doing this? Everyone knew I was gay and apparently she was too, because there is this other girl named Dani who always is holding her hands in the corridor of school and I was sure that I saw them kissing on the other day so it's not like she was checking me out...

Right?

Everyone around us was chatting animatedly about a birthday party that was coming up and it seems to be Kurt's birthday so that made me eavesdropping a little their conversation.

Kurt was my crush, my lifetime crush.

He was like an angel, when he speaks showing that beautiful smile of his and when he is nervous about a song choice for his performance of the week, these are most precious moments that I kept in my head. I like to watch him talking to his friends in Glee club because he gets that kind of sparkle where you only see in those Rom-Com movies.

We talk, sometimes, but I always try to not speak too much because I know I will screw things up even if it is only friendship. When I get nervous my mind's filter practically doesn't exist, so I would probably ask him to marry me after a simple 'Hello' from him.

Our teacher was talking with Rachel about her lead role in our School play and I remembered that the girl next to me existed, so I turned to see if she was still staring.

Oh, and she was.

-I did something to offend you?

-Oh God, let me just think a little here, Hobbit.

Well, I was short but not THAT short ok?

-Why are you staring at me Santana?

Nobody seems to notice out interaction so nobody was there to save me, because everyone knows how rude she can be, most of the time, and how a little to honest for everybody's self esteem.

She was now looking at my hands that were pressed against each other and sweating.

I feel like I'm being questioned by murderer.

-Listen up Shorty; I want to make a deal with you.

What?

-What?

I didn't expect that.

-I notice how you look to Porcelain as if he was the last resource of water in a desert so...I will help you get your boy toy there.

Santana pointed at him and I clumsy hold her hands stopping myself from a public humiliation or some kind of embarrassment.

-Don't do that...

-Oh, right, I forgot you are a coward.

'Courage' was the last word that came out from my dad's mouth before he died from cancer five years ago. When she said that I was a coward a sparkle happened inside me, and I looked at her with my best expression of 'you shouldn't said that'.

-Leave me alone!

I walked away from the class making everyone a little shocked with my burst of anger and a perplexed Santana, I've never knew I would see her eyes widening like the way they did.

-X-

Mike and Sam were sitting next to me while waiting for their girlfriends to arrive, and I was just listening to them talking about Kurt's party and that the house will be empty so probably Puck will bring beers to the party even if everyone was underage.

I saw Dani walking next to a boy, really cute but far away from Kurt's cuteness, and I wondered what happened between Santana and her because she was a lot intimate with the guy.

Tina arrived and kissed Mike on the lips making me and every single person in the world became jealous because they are a cute couple.

-Ah, Blaine? You ok?

She asked me when I guess I didn't respond to her farewell.

-Yeah, I think.

-Great! Because I want you there tonight and happy!

-Where?

-Kurt' party is tonight silly! He wanted me to ask you if you will come so I will tell him a yes ok….?

Why he is so interested if I, Blaine Devon Anderson, will be coming to his little party tonight? I know he is not interested in me.

-I will be there...Kurt's house right?

-Uhum, at 8 pm, don't be late.

I nodded and she went running to her boyfriend that was waiting for her next to his jeep.

Sam put one arm around my shoulders and started to babble about some new video game that his parents gave to him and if I want to come over someday with the Glee club guys to his house and be part of a tournament.

It was sweet of him to invite so I said yes and he went to his car saying that he need to pick up his sister from her school today.

I was trying to find my car key when I notice someone leaned over the side of my car and that the someone was a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform and crap, it was Santana.

She didn't even give me time to say something before she starts to say really annoyed.

-Listen here Borat evil twin...

Just because I forgot to gel my hair this morning.

-I know I was harsh with you but I was being honest ok? You have to stand up like a soldier to express your feelings and I want to help because I don't have anything more to do in my free time and you were being ridiculous looking a him in that pathetic way during all Glee club. So let me pay my sins for being lesbian, according to my church, helping someone.

-I don't know if you are being really kind or really rude.

-Answer me.

-Ok, I think.

She smiled evilly at me and grinned while I made my way to the inside of my car.

-See you later!

Santana said almost jumping but then I looked over her shoulder and saw Dani with the guy from before and I don't know why but a second after she turned towards them I grabbed her shoulder and she looked at me shocked. As if touching her skin was sacred.

-Do you want to help me find an outfit for tonight?

-If I didn't know you were gay I was going to say that you are trying to get in my panties but well...ok.

She entered my car after catching her bag on the floor and I felt relieved that she didn't saw the new couple over there.

And shit, that is strange.

When Santana entered my home we both were surprised to see my mom standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to someone on the phone, I said earlier to Santana that my mom wouldn't be in the house until late of night.

She almost chocked when she saw the girl a brought home and I think I know what she is thinking. When her phone went off she started a conversation with Santana about how gorgeous she was and that she was glad that her son has a friend like her...Oh, she would never say that if she knew Santana but whatever.

-Blaine never brought anyone here...especially a girl.

-I' am just helping him to choose what to wear at tonight's party.

Santana even changed her ton of voice!

-Which party?

-Kurt's party, mom.

My mom grinned.

-Oh, that boy you like.

Wait, what?

My family knows about my preferences but I didn't think that I was so indiscreet about my feelings.

-Exactly, and he wants my girl opinion...So I think it is best if we start because of what I look, you need a whole transformation, Anderson.

-Agree, I think he caught all my dad's clothes.

Oh My God, they are agreeing in something and probably will start to talk about my bow ties so I grabbed Santana pushing here towards my bedroom.

-I like your mom, Hobbit...She's so different from my abuela.

-Please don't listen to any stories she will tell you about my childhood.

-And the day keeps getting better...


	2. Chapter 2

She lay down in my bed waiting for me to pick some examples of what I think I could wear tonight and I kept thinking of how my day is becoming a lot different from what I expected when I woke up this morning. I turned to see her and notice that she was looking to my roof and for the first time and saw a sad look on her face, almost in perceptive but I know when someone is having heart problems, I' m like the king of these people.

Going back to pick a shirt I gulped and closed my eyes trying to formulate a question to her that will not hurt her feeling.

-So...do you want to talk about something?

I heard her chuckling and turned around to see her resting her head on my pillow and looking at me thinking about how to kill me without losing my mom's new friendship or on how to answer my question...or just mentally laughing at me.

-Sit here Hobbit.

She pointed to the space next to her head and I went there hesitantly and putting some clothes I have chosen on top of my computer chair.

-I saw her with that boy so you don't need to stay all tense around me...We were both dating but then suddenly she turned to me, after a whole day in bed, saying that she didn't know if she was really into girls.

That girl said that after spending an entire day in bed with Santana making God knows what? That is cruel.

-And that sometimes she felt like I don't care about her...When someone make sex with you for a whole day, it's obvious that the other care, right?

-Not exactly Santana.

-What do you mean?

-Well, there is people who just make sex for the fact they are making...and others who make sex because love each other. I think she wanted more than just sex from you knowing how...hum...promiscuous you are. She wanted to you to prove that you care about her without the wild stuff.

She giggled when I said 'wild stuff' and I felt relieved to see a little smile.

-If you are so wise, why you don't go for your Porcelain? You are hot and really kind, yeah, well, I started to sound nice, it's time for my nap.

We both stayed without moving and then I lay down besides here hearing her breathe harmonizing with mine and when I though she was already sleeping she caught my hand saying:

-I care, you know?

-I know.

-X-

I woke up with the sound of someone in my room and then I looked over and saw Santana wearing tight jeans with a green blouse that was making her body look really incredible.

She was tossing my clothes around saying rude things about my vests when she picked a gray cashmere with a black bow tie and smiled in front of the mirror.

-Oh, you are awake...Go change to this two I choose and let's see.

I simply nodded because I was still a little dizzy from the nap and then I went to my bathroom because no way I was going to undress me in front of her even if I know she likes girls and not boys. Good thing did this because later while putting the grey vest I thought of how embarrassing it will be if she mentioned about my body in front of Kurt because this will fuck up any future relationship that may happen between me and him.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw her sitting in my bed and then open her mouth shocked and running to me. She passed her hands all over my tummy and arms and then winked at me while distancing her from me to observe better the final result.

-Damm, you are hot.

My cheeks were red; I knew it even if I couldn't see it.

-You look like yourself and hot at the same time, I think a miracle happened.

-Shut up Santana...Well, I like it too.

-And I know Porcelain will love...I think I heard him say that he likes when you wear cold colors so grey it's a safe choice.

I looked at myself in the mirror and Santana put her arm around my shoulder looking at both of us reflected in the mirror.

-We are hot as hell...Look, tonight I will leave you alone with Porcelain but please, try to make an effort...it's a waste of my time if you don't bang him tonight with this clothes.

-I don't want to...bang him...tonight.

-Ok, I will pretend that I didn't notice the way you stared his ass on our dance lesson last week.

-Why were you paying attention to me? You have cheerios and all the popularity that everyone wanted so why do you stick with me, even if it was in secret? And it is not like you love me.

She pushed me to the stairs and my mom looked at us with proud as if we were going to Prom or something like that. Santana didn't answer my question and I saw my mom picking up her camera.

-Why are taking a picture mom?

-Because you both are so cute together!

-Thanks Mrs. Anderson, I make a miracle today as you can see.

-Thank you Santana...and try to come here more often.

She then took the picture without warning and I probably will be ridiculous when she print the picture but whatever I have to get out of her fast before they exchange numbers.

After ten minutes driving and in totally silence I looked at Santana after parking a block away from Kurt's house and she stared at me smiling.

-Please, don't tell any embarrassment thing in front of him ok?

-I will try.

I don't know if she was lying.

After an awkward walk towards the party I ring the bell and I heard someone yelling that the door was open. Santana without delicacy opened the door and went inside; I stalk her a second later.

Sam was already there, sitting in a couch and talking to Mercedes while drinking beer. Rachel was hugging Finn and talking really low with him and Kitty was bored in the corner looking at us as if she was expecting someone. The look of deception of her was funny.

I greeted everyone and I felt Santana linking her arm with mine, I don't know why but it was really comfortable like she wasn't that rude girl that everyone is a little afraid of.

-Hey guys, thanks for coming!

I turned around to see Kurt wearing white jeans with a grey vest that made his blue eyes incredible. I felt Santana grabbing hard on my arm and notice that I didn't said anything.

Oh right. Make a good impression Blaine, just compliment his clothes or a simply Happy Birthday will be good too.

-We are matching.

Great. Just perfect.

But somehow it all works it out when I saw him giggling.

-Yes, we are. Well, make you two comfortable then, I' m preparing some snacks.

He went back to what I assumed was the kitchen and when I went to look for a couch or something Santana grabbed me and tossed me in the direction of Kurt.

-Go there and talk to him like a normal person...at least try.

Jesus, and then she turned her heels and went to talk to Kitty who was not happy with that because I saw her rolling her eyes and buffing.

Kurt was slicing carrots and murmuring something while I cleared my throat surprising him for a moment. He then put the hand without the knife above his heart and smiled at me, I think I saw him blushing a little but the adrenaline may be confusing my brain and eyes.

-Oh My God Blaine, I almost cut my fingers off...

-Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you want any help here.

-Hum, I think I would like that someone opens the potatoes chips bags for me and put in a bowl or something. Thanks.

-Anytime.

We both stayed in silence for a few minutes when I felt someone close to me. I turned around after putting the bowl of potatoes on the desk and was surprised to see Kurt looking at me amused.

-I did something wrong?

-No…It`s just that…hum, you look good.

If someone saw a blush in my check I can guarantee that the person is crazy, because I did not blush.

I did not.

-Thanks, beautiful…

-Huh?

I cleared my throat.

-You are good too.

-You want to go back there and have some fun? I think you are a little bored here right?

-No! I like being here…with you.

Oh God. Santana would probably be happy but now I want to dig a hole in the ground and hide there. I think I was too fast saying that to him.

When I looked over at him I saw that he was hiding his face on his hands trying not to…I don`t know.

-That`s cute, Blaine…So I think I can go with you back there and then we talk a little.

-Yes, great idea.

Santana was talking to Sam and seemed happy so that relaxed me a little. God knows why, but I was a little concerned about her after our kind of heart-to-heart conversation.

Kurt sat next to me on the other end of the couch after putting the bowls of food in the middle of a huge table.

-So…Happy Birthday.

-Thanks Blaine, I didn't think you would come.

-I told Tina I would.

-Ah, she didn't mentioned.

And the awkward silence happened.

He hates me, he thinks I`m boring, I`m just nervous alright? I don`t have this privacy with him at school so it's a little strange.

-So you and Santana huh?

-Ha?

-You guys are just friends or…

-NO!

I screamed a little so he got surprised.

-She is just a friend, we are both friends…She is my bud, my mate you know? The kind of friend you have beer with if you go to a football match and- Oh God, sorry.

-It`s alright…And I` am little happy knowing that.

-Why?

He then looked away from me and started to kick the floor with his left foot. He is nervous or something?

-I wanted to know if you want to go out sometime…with me?

-Oh no…

-No?

I quickly grab his hands and didn't even mind his startled eyes.

-It`s just that I wanted to ask you out first…But I guess you were more brave than me.

Kurt then giggled again and pressed or hands together with more strength. His skin is so soft…

-So is that a yes?

-Definitely.

-Good.

And I was going to turn over to Santana and ask if she wants anything because I was super nervous and dizzy a little when Kurt didn`t leave my hands and was beginning to lean towards me.

What he is going to do? Is he going to kiss me? Because I`m not sure if my heart can handle something like that and-

Oh my fucking holy Jesus.

He brushed our lips together and it was amazing. After that he pressed a little more and I lost control of anything I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn`t make a move because I was too paralyzed to make, and after 3 seconds, I count it, he backed over and smiled at me.

What do I say?

-Look who made the move? Porcelain sure has skills!

I was never so happy to the presence of Santana then now.

-Blaine go grab a drink to me, I want to speak with Hummel.

-`kay…Kurt?

-No, thank you.

I stood up and when I was entering the kitchen I hear Kurt yelling:

-I`m waiting for you Blaine!

Thankfully nobody was here to see me jumping with happiness because it was really embarrassing.

I think I was making a victory dance now.

The dork face I was making should be priceless now, if only I could see that I could laugh at me too like everyone in the sky who is too bored to just be dead and is enjoying my little life from there.

My dad is probably paying all the heaven popcorn for his friends watch his son make goofy things and act all happy about a simple kiss.

God, imagine when Kurt kisses me for real.

I should probably write a will now, just to my mom from what I died you know? I think she would probably be happy with a son that died when he kissed the love of his life and- wait. I went a little far now, I guess I shouldn't say he is my eternity because I don`t even know him very well.

I went back to the couch and saw Santana laughing at something Kurt told her and then he looked at me when I gave my friend her drink.

Yeap. I guess I could be already in love with him.

Those blue eyes were my doom. I was sure of that by now.

-Santana was saying that she dressed you for tonight`s.

I hate her.

I just nodded, what I could say in a situation like this?

They both were staring at me holding a smile because I saw the corner of Kurt`s lips twitched a little. Not that I was staring at his lips and remembering how they felt crashing on mine…

-He was so lost Hummel, he was like a lost puppy after a horrible separation from his mother on a park.

-You made a great job Santana.

-Obviously, but God I`m bored! Where is Puck?

She said that already walking to the other group that was chatting on the other side of the room. Mercedes glared a little towards my friend who was approximating to them and Sam followed her because I think he didn`t want to stay on the couch I was sharing with Kurt.

Rachel arrived not long after that and was speaking loudly, like always. Puck was besides her caring a box that God knows what was inside and when she gave Kurt the box I got curious and suddenly remembered that I forgot his present!

-I`m sure you will like Kurt, I specially bought this from a friend that I`m super found of from New York and-

-Oh My God! I love it Rach! Thank you so much!

He hugged her really tight and I peered at the box noticing that it was a very large and probably heavy book about clothes…and when Kurt opened I notice some clothes from the Musical Wicked there and I think is a book with costumes draws from Broadway Musicals.

It was beautiful some dresses that I saw after a few pages and then he closed looking really happy.

-I should put in my room this…I`ll be back Blaine.

He touched my hands once again, I guess to reassure me that he will be back or because he likes to touch me…I will be happy with both.

I saw Santana talking with Puck and she seemed to enjoy herself because he was smiling a little even though I notice how sad her eyes were after a few second staring, I didn`t even noticed when Kurt came back.

-You really like Santana huh?

-Oh, I think yes…I don`t know her very well but I understand her. Not that I agree with the way she treats everyone sometimes.

-I guess I stopped being mad at her when I notice she was only being mean to hide her fears…I know how being gay can be difficult in this society and I remember she saying how her grandmother was old fashioned.

-Yeah…She is a good girl…Even my mom likes her.

He looked surprised.

-She meet your mom already? I`m feeling rejected…

-I usually don`t bring friends to my house, I guess it was my first time doing that, so don`t feel like that, please…

-Let`s make a deal.

As I wait for him to speak I looked over and everyone was here already so it was almost time to the cake time.

-After our first date I want you to think if you want another date, you have to introduce me to your mother and if you don`t want anything more with me…I guess we can be friends.

-Alright, but I have to warn you that she is very talkative and she is very curious.

He smiled brightly at me and then I recognized that I let slip that it will happen the second date even though we didn`t even went to the first one.

-It`s settled then.

He caught my hand again and I held my breath for some reason. I will never be tired of him touching me.

-Kurt! I think it`s time for the cake!

Mike yelled and Kurt stood up and then he looked over me lifting one of his eyebrows.

I followed him as everyone gathered around the table and Rachel arrived caring a huge Chantilly cake with strawberries above.

Finn and Puck started to sing and I stayed a little shy as everyone clapped hands and sing together, even Kurt was on the flow.

He was so happy.

Tina was taking pictures of everyone and when she directed the camera towards me she winked and I blushed.

My hands didn`t want to move and I was a little relieved by that, I wanted to be cautions to not embarrass myself anymore and I would probably clap outside the pace of the song or too loud, I would probably make a mistake.

He blows the candles and when his lips made that movement and he gazed at me during it I felt a little turned on by that.

-Yey! Finally eighteen!

-Buts still not able to buy drinks…

-Shut up Puck! Porcelain still is grown up enough to do adult stuff if you know what I mean!

Obviously it was Santana.

-Ok, but everyone`s agree it`s awesome right?

-Of course!

-Who wants a karaoke time now?

Obviously it was Rachel suggesting.

Only "Satan" and Puck disagree but then Kurt looked so anxious and delighted that I agreed and Santana passed next to me giggling and saying.

-Smooth Blainey.

Oh God, why she is calling me that? Only my brother says that.

We all sat in front of an improvised stage that was made of a wide wooden bench. Santana sat next to me and Kurt on my other side.

Tina was staring at me really happy about something and then I looked over Kurt and saw that he was staring me so I felt all flustered and looked towards the stage where Rachel was writing the names of everyone so she would pick a paper and the person would have to go and sing a song.

She said she would be the person choosing the song too.

-The first one to sing 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse is… "Satan" Lopez!

-Ha Ha, very funny Berry, give me the damn mic and stay out of my way.

-Good luck.

I shyly said to her receiving a mocked look.

-Don`t need that.

She than pushed Rachel a little from her way and started and men, that was awesome.

Santana had a beautiful voice with all the flame that the Latin blood gave her. Her body moved with the feelings of the song and the words coming out from her mouth were super hypnotizing, her voice was great and I was stunned for a moment.

We were in the Glee club for a few months but I`ve never saw her singing.

-Nailed bicthes!

She states at the final.

Rachel took the mic back for her as she was flustered a little too and then breathes it out as Santana sat next to me again.

-Close your mouth Hobbit.

-Ow San, you have a beautiful voice.

-I know but thanks anyway.

The girl on the stage was a little thoughtful.

-Who wants a duet now?

Everyone raised hands animatedly as Rachel grinned.

-Ok, so the song will be "Don`t you want me" and the two that will sing are…YEY, me! And…

I looked over her boyfriend and remembering all the duets they did at Glee club and that they really fit together when I hear my name.

-Blaine! Come here!

-Oh, I don`t think I…

-Oh for Christ sake…

Santana pushed my butt to stood up and I looked red at her, hopefully Kurt didn`t notice that but he was staring so…shit.I didn`t make a move because I was too paralyzed to make, and after 3 seconds, I count it, he backed over and smiled at me.

What do I say?

-Look who made the move? Porcelain sure has skills!

I was never so happy to the presence of Santana then now.

-Blaine go grab a drink to me, I want to speak with Hummel.

-`kay…Kurt?

-No, thank you.

I stood up and when I was entering the kitchen I hear Kurt yelling:

-I`m waiting for you Blaine!

Thankfully nobody was here to see me jumping with happiness because it was really embarrassing.

I think I was making a victory dance now.

The dork face I was making should be priceless now, if only I could see that I could laugh at me too like everyone in the sky who is too bored to just be dead and is enjoying my little life from there.

My dad is probably paying all the heaven popcorn for his friends watch his son make goofy things and act all happy about a simple kiss.

God, imagine when Kurt kisses me for real.

I should probably write a will now, just to my mom from what I died you know? I think she would probably be happy with a son that died when he kissed the love of his life and- wait. I went a little far now, I guess I shouldn't say he is my eternity because I don`t even know him very well.

I went back to the couch and saw Santana laughing at something Kurt told her and then he looked at me when I gave my friend her drink.

Yeap. I guess I could be already in love with him.

Those blue eyes were my doom. I was sure of that by now.

-Santana was saying that she dressed you for tonight`s.

I hate her.

I just nodded, what I could say in a situation like this?

They both were staring at me holding a smile because I saw the corner of Kurt`s lips twitched a little. Not that I was staring at his lips and remembering how they felt crashing on mine…

-He was so lost Hummel, he was like a lost puppy after a horrible separation from his mother on a park.

-You made a great job Santana.

-Obviously, but God I`m bored! Where is Puck?

She said that already walking to the other group that was chatting on the other side of the room. Mercedes glared a little towards my friend who was approximating to them and Sam followed her because I think he didn`t want to stay on the couch I was sharing with Kurt.

Rachel arrived not long after that and was speaking loudly, like always. Puck was besides her caring a box that God knows what was inside and when she gave Kurt the box I got curious and suddenly remembered that I forgot his present!

-I`m sure you will like Kurt, I specially bought this from a friend that I`m super found of from New York and-

-Oh My God! I love it Rach! Thank you so much!

He hugged her really tight and I peered at the box noticing that it was a very large and probably heavy book about clothes…and when Kurt opened I notice some clothes from the Musical Wicked there and I think is a book with costumes draws from Broadway Musicals.

It was beautiful some dresses that I saw after a few pages and then he closed looking really happy.

-I should put in my room this…I`ll be back Blaine.

He touched my hands once again, I guess to reassure me that he will be back or because he likes to touch me…I will be happy with both.

I saw Santana talking with Puck and she seemed to enjoy herself because he was smiling a little even though I notice how sad her eyes were after a few second staring, I didn`t even noticed when Kurt came back.

-You really like Santana huh?

-Oh, I think yes…I don`t know her very well but I understand her. Not that I agree with the way she treats everyone sometimes.

-I guess I stopped being mad at her when I notice she was only being mean to hide her fears…I know how being gay can be difficult in this society and I remember she saying how her grandmother was old fashioned.

-Yeah…She is a good girl…Even my mom likes her.

He looked surprised.

-She meet your mom already? I`m feeling rejected…

-I usually don`t bring friends to my house, I guess it was my first time doing that, so don`t feel like that, please…

-Let`s make a deal.

As I wait for him to speak I looked over and everyone was here already so it was almost time to the cake time.

-After our first date I want you to think if you want another date, you have to introduce me to your mother and if you don`t want anything more with me…I guess we can be friends.

-Alright, but I have to warn you that she is very talkative and she is very curious.

He smiled brightly at me and then I recognized that I let slip that it will happen the second date even though we didn`t even went to the first one.

-It`s settled then.

He caught my hand again and I held my breath for some reason. I will never be tired of him touching me.

-Kurt! I think it`s time for the cake!

Mike yelled and Kurt stood up and then he looked over me lifting one of his eyebrows.

I followed him as everyone gathered around the table and Rachel arrived caring a huge Chantilly cake with strawberries above.

Finn and Puck started to sing and I stayed a little shy as everyone clapped hands and sing together, even Kurt was on the flow.

He was so happy.

Tina was taking pictures of everyone and when she directed the camera towards me she winked and I blushed.

My hands didn`t want to move and I was a little relieved by that, I wanted to be cautions to not embarrass myself anymore and I would probably clap outside the pace of the song or too loud, I would probably make a mistake.

He blows the candles and when his lips made that movement and he gazed at me during it I felt a little turned on by that.

-Yey! Finally eighteen!

-Buts still not able to buy drinks…

-Shut up Puck! Porcelain still is grown up enough to do adult stuff if you know what I mean!

Obviously it was Santana.

-Ok, but everyone`s agree it`s awesome right?

-Of course!

-Who wants a karaoke time now?

Obviously it was Rachel suggesting.

Only "Satan" and Puck disagree but then Kurt looked so anxious and delighted that I agreed and Santana passed next to me giggling and saying.

-Smooth Blainey.

Oh God, why she is calling me that? Only my brother says that.

We all sat in front of an improvised stage that was made of a wide wooden bench. Santana sat next to me and Kurt on my other side.

Tina was staring at me really happy about something and then I looked over Kurt and saw that he was staring me so I felt all flustered and looked towards the stage where Rachel was writing the names of everyone so she would pick a paper and the person would have to go and sing a song.

She said she would be the person choosing the song too.

-The first one to sing 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse is… "Satan" Lopez!

-Ha Ha, very funny Berry, give me the damn mic and stay out of my way.

-Good luck.

I shyly said to her receiving a mocked look.

-Don`t need that.

She than pushed Rachel a little from her way and started and men, that was awesome.

Santana had a beautiful voice with all the flame that the Latin blood gave her. Her body moved with the feelings of the song and the words coming out from her mouth were super hypnotizing, her voice was great and I was stunned for a moment.

We were in the Glee club for a few months but I`ve never saw her singing.

-Nailed bicthes!

She states at the final.

Rachel took the mic back for her as she was flustered a little too and then breathes it out as Santana sat next to me again.

-Close your mouth Hobbit.

-Ow San, you have a beautiful voice.

-I know but thanks anyway.

The girl on the stage was a little thoughtful.

-Who wants a duet now?

Everyone raised hands animatedly as Rachel grinned.

-Ok, so the song will be "Don`t you want me" and the two that will sing are…YEY, me! And…

I looked over her boyfriend and remembering all the duets they did at Glee club and that they really fit together when I hear my name.

-Blaine! Come here!

-Oh, I don`t think I…

-Oh for Christ sake…

Santana pushed my butt to stood up and I looked red at her, hopefully Kurt didn't notice that but he was staring so…shit.


End file.
